


Slowly falling in love | yelena

by arm1n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arm1n/pseuds/arm1n
Summary: Modern Yelena x reader. It does not have to do anything with the actual plot of Attack on Titan. Might be a possible slowburn.
Kudos: 20





	Slowly falling in love | yelena

"Hey Y/n so what do you think? Are you going to be okay?"  
"Y/n you dumb fuck! Don't tell me you're spacing out again. "  
Said my best friend, Hitch. Then proceeding the smack me in the back of my head.  
"Ow! What the fuck Hitch what was that for?!"  
I said as I jerked back into reality, rubbing the back of my head as if it'll make the pain go way.  
"I said that I have to go meet up with a coworker. Apparently they want me to cover for their shift or something. I don't know, but they promised to pay me back. I kinda gotta go." She explained.  
" Oh uh yeah I think I'll be okay. Bye Hitch see you then!"  
"Kay bye then see you tomorrow! Be careful and remember to not drink so much! "  
Said Hitch as she stood up leaving the bar. I didn't respond, I only gave her a sweet smile. Then flipped her off when she turned around.  
"Hey you did your friend there pay? Or are you gonna pay for it? I don't give things around here for free you know." Said the bartender while he rolled his eyes as I turned around to face him. He scrunched up his nose when I made eye contact.  
I sighed as I reluctantly took out my bag to pay for her drink while paying for another one for myself too. As the bartender handed me another drink, some to my right started to speak.

"Hey is this seat taken?"  
Said this tall stranger.  
I snapped my head to meet their large, dark eyes. Before I got caught staring, I replied "Oh hey girlie go right ahead!"  
When the tall blonde haired woman heard me reply, she gave me a strange look for a second then a small smile and began to sit down.  
Feeling a bit embarrassed from the strange look she gave me, I decided maybe I shouldn't talk to this lady the same way I would to Hitch. I don't need another person thinking I'm a weirdo.  
"So did you come here alone too?"  
Said this mysterious tall woman trying to start a conversation.  
"Well, no I actually came with my friend but she had to leave a little while ago. Something about her work. The bitch really slapped me.."  
I replied to her, mumbling that last part.  
The lady next me stiffled a small laugh after hearing the last sentence. 

"Oh okay I see. Do you come here often? I haven't seen you here before."  
She continued to speak.  
"Nope. I've only been here a couple times before. I don't really like to go out. My friend dragged me here after she said that I  
need to loosen up once in a while."  
I scrunched up my nose as I said that last part. She let out a small chuckle when she saw my face. 

"Good thing she took you here. This is a good place too relieve some stress and forget about your worries for bit. I come here often on Fridays after work. It really is tiring."  
She voiced as she put her chin on the counter, trying to get the bartenders attention in order to get a drink.  
"Oh really? What's your occupation?"  
I asked with curiosity.  
"I work as a bodyguard for a CEO of a big company. You'd be surprised with how much goes on in there." She sighed and muttered the last part a bit. Once she got the attention of the bartender, she turned her head to me gazing into my eyes and asked "Hey do you want a drink too? I'll pay so you don't have to." As much as I knew I shouldn't, I agreed anyway. Maybe one more drink wouldn't hurt. Right?  
—  
"Hey..Hey Y/n are you awake?"  
With my eyes tightly closed shut I heard a voice the right of me.  
"Huh? Hitch is that you? DID YOU COME BACK?? I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE GONE FOR TOO LONG!!"  
I yelled as I rose from the counter while aggressively turning my head side to side trying to find my beloved best friend. I didn't see her– I did see the woman that was sitting next to me though. She gave me a weird look as the reaction for my sudden yelling. Oh my gosh not again. I blushed a bit after realizing what I did. She definitely thinks I'm a weirdo. Dismissing what I just did, she started to talk to me "Oh good you're awake again don't you think you should be going home by now? Its going to be 1 in the morning pretty soon."  
I blinked and began to question myself. How long ago was it that I fell asleep?  
I heard her clear her throat before she spoke once again.  
"If you're wondering how much time it's been since you passed out, it was about 30 minutes ago."  
Was she reading my mind?!  
"This will probably sound weird coming from someone you just met but considering on how tired you look, you're probably not much in a state to drive or to walk to a bus station. Do you want me to drive you home? I live close to here and I'm assuming you do too."  
I thought for a second. Hitch did bring me here with her car so I can't drive. Public transportation is probably closed at this hour. Maybe I can call Hitch? No. Who knows when she'll be done. Plus I don't want to annoy her if she's back at her apartment. I guess I'm letting a stranger who I don't even know the name of take me home. I sighed and looked at the floor then back at her. I made a bit of an embarrassed expression and began to speak. "I can't think of any other way to get back home so I'll take you up on that offer."  
She gave me a small smile and said "Great. Let's get going then."  
I stood up from my seat and started to gather my personal items to meet the towering woman outside. A breeze of cold air hit me as soon as I stepped outside. I began to shiver a bit. Oh of course I forgot to bring some sort of sweater. I really am a dumb fuck.  
"Hey uh... are you a bit cold? You can use my suit jacket for atleast some warmth if you'd like." I looked at the lady next to me. Accepting her offer, I replied "I am a bit cold... so I'll accept that."  
As she started to take off her suit jacket, she began to talk "By the way, my name's Yelena. I just realized I haven't told you." She handed me her suit jacket and smiled before I spoke "Thanks Yelena."  
I immediately put the jacket on so that I wouldn't be cold any longer. It was still a bit warm since she had just taken it off.  
Yelena cleared her throat before she began to talk "C'mon Y/n let me take you home now."  
She began to walk towards her Jeep, cursing a bit under her breath noticing she parked a bit far away. I giggled to myself when I heard her. She was the first one to get to the vehicle first and while she waited, she opened the door for me. I thanked her again for holding the door open for me then she got inside. The atmosphere was a bit awkward for a few seconds until Yelena started a conversation. "So Y/n do you live close to this place?" Yelena asked.  
I slouched a bit then let out a yawn before I began to speak "Yup! I live in the apartment complex a few minutes from here."  
Keeping her eyes on the road, she replied "Oh that place! I've passed by that complex alot I know my way there pretty well." I closed my eyes as she spoke. She really has a calming voice I thought to myself. I started to feel sleepy once again and drifted back to sleep.  
—  
"Y/n.. Hey we're here."  
I heard Yelena announce as she shook me lightly.  
I didn't feel like properly responding so to let her know I was half asleep, I started mumbling gibberish.  
"Y/n please wake up. It's late and you need to go sleep in your bed."  
"No I don't want to get up."  
"You have to get up. Don't tell me you want me to carry you."  
I went silent for a bit. Am I really going to let basically a stranger carry me back to my apartment because I don't want to get out? Yes.  
"Well... I'm probably pretty heavy but if you insist–" I was cut off by her starting to take me out of the car seat and her carrying me bridal style. I was a bit surprised that she did it without hesitation but I didn't mind.  
"I'm surprised you could carry me. Am I heavy?" I said, looking at her.  
"Not really. I have to do all sorts of training so I'm used to it." She explained.  
"Not to sound creepy but uh.. what's your apartment number?"  
Closing my eyes once again, I replied "Number 6 on the fourth floor."  
She didn't respond she just let out a hum to let me know she heard me.  
I shifted a bit in her arms to find a more comfortable position. When I did, sleep took over me once again.  
YELENA POV.  
I felt Y/n move a bit in my arms then I heard a small snore. She fell asleep again for the third time. I looked down at her face. For someone that has a pretty face, she sure doesn't make one when she's asleep. As I waited for the elevator to get to the 4th floor, I thought to myself. Wow I actually got to meet her. I've seen her often in the lobby or outside the complex. I would often observe her from my balcony and she would most likely be doing something stupid. I laughed a bit to myself but then heard a ding indicating that the elevator had reached its destination. I quickly glanced at Y/n to see if she was still asleep. Yup. She was out like a light. When I made it infront of her apartment door, I had realized that she hadn't told me where she put her keys. I looked at her bag. She probably has them in there. Oh God I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep for looking through her bag— I thought as I hesitantly started looking for them. I had quickly found them and unlocked the door then closed it. When I got in, I was met with a nicely furnished living room. Now where's her room... I thought as I started to look left and right for a hallway or door. Seeing one near me, I went towards it and started to turn the knob hoping that it was her room so I wouldn't go searching her apartment like a weirdo. Thankfully, it was her bedroom. Or at least I thought so — it was decorated nicely. I placed Y/n down onto her bed then putting her bag on the chair of her desk. I went back to her adjusting my suit jacket on her then unfolding a blanket that was laying on her bed to cover her figure. I should probably write a note saying that I took her back since she'll most likely not remember much in the morning. Grabbing a blank paper and pen from her desk, I began to write.  
'Hi Y/n! I'm guessing that you'll probably not remember much about last night so I just wanted to write you a small note. If you wake up confused wondering who put you in your bed, it was me. I thought you might feel more comfortable sleeping there. Also, the suit jacket that you wearing is mine. You can keep it. I have plenty others.'  
\- Yelena  
P.S. - this is my number ***-***-**** if you ever decide you want to text me to meet up again.

After writing the letter I put it on her nightstand next to her keys. After I left her bedroom, I made it to the door from where I entered the apartment. I locked it from the inside then exited her apartment closing the door behind me.  
"Ugh I'm so tired. I should go sleep. Good thing I have a free day tomorrow." I said with a sigh making my way to the elevator to go to my own apartment.


End file.
